inuyasha
by anoyoums
Summary: inuyasha and the gang goes to kagome time. will they enjoy their vacation?


One Sunny Early Morning Sango and Mirkou and little Shippo was asking question about life in Kagome time.

Sango: Kagome do you have a boy friend in your Era?

Inuyasha: (turns his head away)

Kagome: No

Mirkou: Kagome do any boys like you

Kagome: (blush) Yeah this boy name Hojo

Inuyasha: (get mad)

Shippo: Why are you getting mad Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I am not getting mad Shippo

Shippo: Inuyasha your mad cause this boy name Hojo is in love with Kagome

Inuyasha: No (hit Shippo) you little brat

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Oh boy

Kagome: SIT

Shippo: (laughs) Kagome I want to come to your Era

Mirkou Sango: Yeah Kagome

Kagome: Maybe you could (thinking)

Inuyasha: Kagome (is there a guy name Hojo for real)

Kagome: Inuyasha let's go to Kaeda. I want to know if there is a way I can bring Sango and the others to my era

Inuyasha: Whatever

Kagome goes on Inuyasha back and Sango Mirkou and Shippo rode on Sango two tail cat.

At Kaeda House

Kaeda: What bring ye here

Kagome: I want to know how I can bring Sango Mirkou and Shippo to my Era

Kaeda: I think you can use the jewel shards Kagome

Kagome: I hope the Jewel Shards work for them (look at Shippo) Kaeda I only have three Jewel shards

Kaeda: (look at Shippo) Kagome Shippo will not even have a chance to travel in the bone eater well

Kagome: (thinking)

Inuyasha: Why don't you just stuff Shippo in your bag?

Kagome: Inuyasha what a good idea

Shippo: Hey

Kagome: Sorry Shippo but that is the only way you will be able to come to my Era

Shippo: (get mad) ok

Sango: Kagome what about Kirin?

Kagome: (look at Inuyasha) Inuyasha Kirin can fit in your Kimono

Inuyasha: No

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Not again

Kagome: SIT

Inuyasha: (on the floor) whatever

Kagome: Aright let's go

The gang goes to the well, and Kagome give Sango and Mirkou one jewel shard each and Kagome also stuff Shippo in her bag and she had to force Inuyasha to put Kirin in his kimono.

In Modern day Japan

Kagome: (Came out the well and let Shippo out her bag)

Shippo: Cool

Mirkou: (Came out and handed Kagome her shards) Wow I hope there are beautiful women here

Sango: (Came out and handed Kagome her shards) Wow

Inuyasha: (Came out the well and took Kirin out his Kimono)

Kagome: Follow me

Everyone followed Kagome until this beautiful woman stops them

Kagome: Mirkou Sango Shippo this is my um….

Mirkou: Hello Beautiful women would you do me the honor to bear me a child (touch her butt)

Kagome Mom: (slap him) I already have kids

Kagome: Mirkou that's my mother

Mirkou: (Blushing) um…..

Sango: (Slap Mirkou) Mirkou you are such a pervert

Mirkou: (Look at Sango) Sango (Hit her butt and smile)

Sango: Mirkou (Slap him) you pervert

Soto: (Walks in the Shrine) Hey Inuyasha (Look at Shippo) Inuyasha what is that? (Points at Shippo)

Inuyasha: He is a little brat

Kagome: Soto Shippo is a fox demon

Soto: Cool (look at his watch) Kagome you can still make it too school if you start getting ready now

Kagome: What about my friends

Soto: Bring Inuyasha and those two teens and I will bring Shippo to my school

Kagome: Alright

Kagome: Sango can wear one of my uniform and Inuyasha and Mirkou can use one of grandpa old suit until I buy their own uniform

Mom: ok

Inuyasha and the Gang all took a very quick shower and they all got ready and left for school. When they arrive at School Kagome singed them up to be in 9th grade and they all had the same class as her.

At Class 

Teacher: Kagome why are you late

Kagome: I was waiting for the new students in the office

Teacher: Ok (Looks at the new student) Names please

Inuyasha: Inuyasha

Mirkou: Mirkou

Sango: Sango

Teacher: Please sit down kids

Kagome and the gang sat in the back of the class room

Inuyasha: I am so bored

Kagome: Stop talking Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome can we leave now

Kagome: Inuyasha I will tell you when we can leave (getting annoyed)

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: WHAT!

Teacher: Kagome is there a problem

Kagome: No

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT

Teacher: Inuyasha get up off the floor and leave and you too Kagome

Sango Mirkou: (Laughing very softly)

Inuyasha and Kagome left

Mirkou: (Slap Sango butt seven times)

Sango: (Start slapping him)

Teacher: Leave Sango and Mirkou

Out the classroom

Kagome: (Laughing)

Inuyasha: What's so funny?

Friend123: Hey Kagome

Kagome: Hi

Friend 2: Kagome who is that guy (Points at Mirkou)

Kagome: Oh um….. He's Sango Boy friend (points at Sango)

Mirkou: Yes Sango is my girlfriend (Hug her)

Friend 2: Sango is this true

Sango: Um……. (Look at Kagome and see her shaking her head) Yeah he is

Friend 2: Whatever (Walk's away)

Friend 1: (Look's at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: What are you looking at?

Friend 1: I want to know if you want to go on a date with me

Inuyasha: NO!

Friend 1: Do you have a girlfriend?

Kagome: Yes he does have a Girlfriend

Friend 1: Are you his girl friend?

Kagome: No we are just friends (Trying not to blush)

Friend 1: So do you want to go on a date with me Inuyasha

Inuyasha: NO!

Friend 1: Fine (leaven with friend 3)

Bell rang

School went boring for the whole day especially for Inuyasha. When School came to an end Kagome went to Mc Donald's with Inuyasha, Sango, Mirkou.

At Mc Donald's

Kagome: Inuyasha Sango and Mirkou go take a seat while I order

Sango Mirkou: Yeah (Walk to a table that seat four people)

Inuyasha: I am coming with you Kagome

Kagome: ok

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: (Walk on the line)

Inuyasha: (Walk next to her)

Hojo: (Goes on the other side of Kagome) hey Kagome

Kagome: Hey Hojo (look at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (Look's at Hojo)

Kagome: This is Hojo Inuyasha

Counter Lady: What do you want to eat?

Kagome: I want four burgers and four sprites

Counter Lady: Ok

Hojo: Oh (Looking at Kagome very hard)

Kagome: Hojo what is it

Hojo: I want to know if you um…….. Want to go to the movies

Inuyasha: Kagome it would be nice to show me and Mirkou and Sango around ( a fake simile)

Kagome: Aright Hojo but can I bring Inuyasha and my other friends

Hojo: Sure but can I bring some friends over too

Kagome: Yeah

Hojo: Fine tomorrow at 8pm

Kagome: Ok

Hojo: Bye (Hojo left)

Counter lady: Here is your food

Kagome: (gave her the money)

Kagome and Inuyasha both went to Sango and Mirkou and started to eat. When everyone was finish they started to talk about Sango and Mirkou situation.

Sango: Kagome why did you tell that girl that am Mirkou women

Mirkou: Because you are my women

Sango: Mirkou no am not

Mirkou: Sango it will be fun to be your pretend boy friend (touch her butt)

Sango: Even though am your pretend Girl friend you can't touch me (Slap him)

Kagome: Sango you will have to make him kiss you tomorrow night

Mirkou: Yes! (Smile)

Sango: Why

Kagome: Cause my friend is going to tell everyone that you gout with Mirkou and if you don't kiss him at the movies people will think you lied Sango

Sango: Whatever

Mirkou: (Touch her butt)

Sango: (Slap Him)

Friend 2: Sango why did you hit your man

Sango: um……… Mirkou had a big bug on his face

Mirkou: (touch her butt) Sango

Sango: Mirkou you're so funny

Friend 2: Why don't you kiss her Mirkou?

Kagome: (Look at Sango shaking her head yes)

Mirkou: (kiss Sango and touch her butt) that was good

Friend 2: Mirkou my body is better than Sango

Mirkou: No it isn't (look at her) if it was I would of touch you are ask you to bare me a son

Inuyasha: So you admit being a pervert Monk

Kagome: Inuyasha what is a Monk

Inuyasha: Kagome you know what a Monk is

Kagome: (Slap him in his head) Inuyasha Shut up!

Friend 2: Bye Kagome (they are crazy)

After Kagome friend left Inuyasha and the gang talked a little more and then they decide to go to Kagome home.

Kagome House

Mom: Kagome are you and your friends hungry

Kagome Sango Mirkou: No

Inuyasha Shippo: Yes

Mom: Inuyasha and Shippo can you wait for two hours

Inuyasha Shippo: Yeah

Mom: (left)

Kagome: Mirkou Sango Inuyasha were going shopping tomorrow

Sango: What is shopping?

Kagome: Don't worry you will understand what shopping is

Mirkou: Kagome when we go to this movie (Think about it) is Sango my date to the movies?

Kagome: Yes Mirkou Sango is your date

Mirkou: What about Inuyasha who is his date

Kagome: (blush) I can't be his date because Hojo ask me to go with him so I guess my friend that like him is his date

Inuyasha: Kagome what is a date

Kagome: Inuyasha a date is when you gout with someone you care for

Inuyasha: Kagome I do not care for that annoying girl

Shippo: (walk in) But you care for Kagome

Inuyasha: (blush) Shippo why don't you go play korari (throw him out Kagome room)

Kagome: Inuyasha Sit

Inuyasha: (on the floor)

Kagome: (play with his ears) Inuyasha your ears are so cute

Inuyasha: (whisper) what about me

Kagome: What did you say Inuyasha?

Mirkou: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: What

Mirkou: I herd you

Inuyasha: (blush) I did not say nothing

Mirkou: Don't worry Inuyasha I will not tell anyone but when you say anything like that again you should be quieter

Sango: Kagome: (look at Mirkou and Inuyasha and start laughing)

Shippo: Inuyasha I want to talk to you about something

Inuyasha: I do not want to talk to you

Shippo: Come on

Inuyasha: Whatever

Shippo: I can't tell you when you are around everyone

Inuyasha: Whatever

Inuyasha and Shippo go outside

Inuyasha: What is it Shippo?

Shippo: Inuyasha I have a crush on

Inuyasha: Shippo I do not want to be with you

Shippo: Inuyasha I am not talking about you

Inuyasha: So who do you have a crush on?

Shippo: um……….. It is Kagome

Inuyasha: Shippo

Mirkou: (came outside) what is going on out here

Shippo: Anyway Inuyasha this means War

Inuyasha: Shippo you want to fight me for a woman

Shippo: Not just any women

Mirkou: Is this women name Kagome

Shippo: Yes

Mirkou: Shippo Kagome is older than you

Shippo: I don't care and why would Kagome choose a Mutt over me

Inuyasha: (look at Shippo in a weird way)

Shippo: Stop looking at me

Inuyasha: Shippo am going to leave now.

Shippo: Inuyasha are you scared of some competition

Inuyasha: Shippo shut up you little brat (punch him in his head)

Kagome: (come outside) Inuyasha stop

Inuyasha: No (keep on hitting Shippo)

Kagome: Inuyasha Sit

Sango: (Came out side) Kagome what is going on out here

Mirkou: Nothing baby

Sango: Don't call me that

Mirkou: (move close to her) Ok (touch her butt) Sango

Sango: (smile) Mirkou (Slap him in his face)

Kagome mom came out side and called them for dinner. At the dinner table Mirkou was under the table feeling on Sango so Sango slapped him. Shippo was sitting on Kagome lap which made Inuyasha mad. After dinner Inuyasha bother Shippo for the rest of the day. Before bed time Kagome told them that there is no school tomorrow and Inuyasha said yes. Mirkou got so happy that he touch Sango and Sango gave him a bed time Slap.

In the Morning

Sango: (Yawn)

Mirkou: Hey beautiful

Sango: Mirkou am not in the Mood

Mirkou: (touch her butt) Are you in the mood now?

Sango: (Slap him) Mirkou you……… pervert!

Kagome: (hear Sango voice comes from upstairs) Sango what is going on?

Sango: That pervert!

Inuyasha: (get up from the couch) Sango Mirkou shut up

Shippo: Inuyasha you need to shut up

Inuyasha: Shippo (punch him) you little brat

Kagome: Inuyasha Sit

Inuyasha: (gets up)

Kagome: (Call Soto downstairs) Soto!

Soto: (come downstairs) Yes Kagome

Kagome: Bathe Inuyasha and Mirkou

Mirkou: I do not want a little boy to bathe me

Kagome: So who do you want to bathe you?

Inuyasha: I bet it is Sango you pervert

Mirkou: Yes!

Sango: Am not bathing that pervert

Shippo: Kagome can you bathe me

Kagome: Sure

Inuyasha: Kagome Shippo is a big boy he can bathe his self

Shippo: I am not big

Inuyasha: Yes

Shippo: No

Inuyasha: Yes

Shippo: Areyou mad that Kagome is bathing me not you?

Inuyasha: Shippo (grab him and start punching)

Shippo: Help me………….Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha Sit

Inuyasha: (on the floor)

Kagome: (play with his ears) your ears are so cute

Inuyasha: (whisper) so are you

Shippo: (gets mad) I hate you Inuyasha

Kagome: Why you hate him

Shippo: No reason

Kagome: Inuyasha is adorable but annoying

Mirkou: Can we get ready now?

Kagome: Yes

Inuyasha and the gang except Shippo all took a quick shower and left out for the mall. 

At the mall

Inuyasha: (pick up this ugly top) Kagome I want this

Kagome: You can't get that

Mirkou: (pick this nice top) what about this Kagome

Kagome: Aright (look at Inuyasha) Inuyasha why don't you and Mirkou go shopping and me and Sango go shopping

Inuyasha and Mirkou: Aright

Kagome: Mirkou you can read right

Mirkou: yes

Kagome: Good have fun (walk off with Sango)

After Inuyasha and Mirkou got their clothes they went back to Kagome and Sango and then Kagome led Inuyasha and Mirkou to the men dress room. Kagome and Sango waited at the door for them.

I n the dressing room

Inuyasha: (come out the stall) How do I look

Kagome: Inuyasha how many hats did you get

Inuyasha: I got hats to go with my entire outfits

Kagome: Inuyasha you look cute for a dog

Inuyasha: (gets mad)

Kagome: (Laughing)

Mirkou: (comes out) Kagome these robes are way better than my old robe

Kagome: Whatever

Sango: (comes out) Kagome how do I look

Mirkou: Sango you look very nice

Sango: Mirkou I did not ask

Mirkou: (slap her butt) these pants make your butt show more

Sango: (slap him)

Kagome: Mirkou Inuyasha Sango put on the clothes you came in so I can buy the new one

Inuyasha Sango Mirkou: Whatever

Kagome bought the clothes and went home. When they reach home Shippo was flirting with Kagome and Sango had to deal with Mirkou.

Kagome home

Shippo: Kagome how you doing

Kagome: Am fine (taking out her and Sango clothes for the date)

Shippo: What you doing Kagome

Kagome: I am getting me and Sango clothes ready

Shippo: Oh yeah you and Sango have dates

Kagome: Yeah

Shippo: Kagome do you love Hojo

Kagome: No

Shippo: Kagome why don't you go on the date with the person you love

Kagome: (thinks about it)

Shippo: Kagome would you ever date someone that is way younger than you

Kagome: No

Shippo: Would you go out with um……..

Inuyasha: (comes in the room) Shippo what you doing in here

Kagome: We were talking

Inuyasha: About what

Kagome: He was asking me if I will date anyone that is younger than me

Inuyasha: (look at shippo)

Shippo: Kagome you wouldn't date anyone that is older than you

Kagome: Shippo of course I will date someone older

Inuyasha: (makes a face at Shippo)

Shippo: (look at Inuyasha) Inuyasha stop

Kagome: Inuyasha what did you do to Shippo?

Inuyasha: Nothing

Kagome: Stop lying

Shippo: He made a scary face at me

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Oh boy

Kagome: Sit

Inuyasha (on the floor)

Kagome: Inuyasha you may be a cute dog but you are not obedient dog

Shippo: Kagome I look better than Inuyasha right

Kagome: Shippo why do you care

Shippo: (blushing) Kagome pretend I never ask you

Mirkou: (Enter the room) Inuyasha who's your date

Inuyasha: I don't have one

Mirkou: (Laughing) I got a date and you have no one

Inuyasha: You got a date with a girl who dose not really love you

Mirkou: She love me as much as you love Kagome but you can't get her cause Shippo have her (laughing)

Inuyasha: (hit Mirkou) Shut up you pervert (hitting Mirkou still)

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: (still hitting Mirkou) Oh boy

Kagome: Hit him harder

Inuyasha: Fine with me

Mirkou: Am sorry

Inuyasha: So

Mirkou: If you don't let me go I will tell Kagome what you said when she was telling you to sit

Inuyasha: (Let him go) whatever

Sango: (walks in)

Mirkou: Hey baby

Sango: (move close to Mirkou) I am not your baby

Mirkou: Yes you are

Sango: NO

Mirkou: Baby (touch her butt) Sango

Sango: Mirkou you pervert (slap him)

Mirkou: You know that you love that

Sango: Shut up you pervert

Mirkou: Ok my love (touch her butt)

Sango: Mirkou you pervert (slap him)

Kagome: (look at the time) I think we should all start getting ready

Inuyasha Mirkou Sango: Aright

Inuyasha and the Gang took another bath and by the time everyone one was finish it was time to meet Hojo at the movies, So Inuyasha and the Gang left for the movies .

At the movies

Kagome: What is taking Hojo so long to get here?

Inuyasha: Let's forget about him

Kagome: I can't do that Inuyasha

Hojo: (walk near Kagome) Kagome

Kagome: (look at Hojo notice that he looks sick) Hojo are you ok?

Hojo: Why you asking me?

Kagome: You look sick

Mirkou: Kagome I thought more girls were going to come

Sango: Mirkou Kagome said that more people are going to come. She never said girls

Kagome: Hojo where are the people you said you was going to invite

Hojo: I change my mind

Kagome: Aright let's go pay for the tickets

The gang pays for their tickets and they went into their seat

At their seats

Mirkou: I am sitting next to Sango

Sango: No your not

Kagome: Sango remember you and him are on a date

Sango: Whatever (sit down)

Mirkou: (Smiles go next to her)

Hojo: (goes after him) Kagome come

Inuyasha: (goes) Kagome come over here

Kagome: (goes next to Inuyasha)

Hojo: Kagome do you have any jewel shards?

Kagome: Hojo what are you talking about?

Hojo: The jewel shards

Kagome: (look at the screen) Hojo the movie is starting (how does he know about the jewel shard)

Movie starts

Kagome: (sense a jewel shard) Inuyasha I need to talk to you

Inuyasha: Kagome tell me later

Kagome: Inuyasha I want to talk to you now!

Inuyasha: (gets up) whatever

When Inuyasha and Kagome left Mirkou started to make Sango life unhappy

Mirkou: (Look at Sango)

Sango: (Watching the movie)

Mirkou: It is dark (touch Sango)

Sango: You pervert (slap him)

While Sango was slapping Mirkou, Inuyasha and Kagome were talking about the jewel shard that she sense.

Kagome: Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard

Inuyasha: Kagome where

Kagome: Inuyasha don't you think it is weird that I sense a jewel Shard in my Era

Mirkou: (walks out movie) Kagome remember the feudal Era Japan is in the pass

Kagome: You're saying that if the jewel Shard got scattered in feudal Era Japan that means that it is scattered in Modern day Japan

Mirkou: Yes

Sango: (walk's out the movie) what is going on out here?

Mirkou: Nothingis going out here baby

Sango: What did you call me?

Mirkou: you are my baby

Sango: (gets mad) Mirkou Stop

Mirkou: No (touch her butt)

Sango: You pervert (slap him)

Inuyasha: we do not have any time for this we should be looking for the jewel shard Kagome sense.

Kagome: Inuyasha I don't sense the jewel shard any more

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Kagome: Don't raise your voice at me are I'll

Inuyasha: you'll do what

Kagome: Sit Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Oh

Hojo: (comes out) Kagome I want you to come over my house alone

Kagome: For what Hojo

Hojo: It's about Homework

Kagome: Aright Inuyasha you know the way back to my house

Inuyasha: Kagome am coming

Kagome: Inuyasha Hojo said he want to discuss Homework with me so you do not have to worry

Inuyasha: Who said I was worrying

Kagome: If your not worry why do you want to come

Inuyasha: um….. (Blush) cause

Kagome: Inuyasha if I don't come back soon you can come for me

Inuyasha: Whatever

Kagome: Aright

Kagome and Hojo left and when Kagome reach to Hojo house she went in his room.

Kagome: Hojo you don't want to talk about no homework right

Hojo: Kagome you may be talking to Hojo body but you don't know who is inside the body

Kagome: What are you trying to say?

Hojo: I took over Hojo body to get close to you

Kagome: So who are you?

Hojo: Am a demon that want you to join me

Kagome: No

Hojo: You have no choice

Kagome: Yes I do I am with Inuyasha

Hojo: Not any more you're with me and you and I are lovers

Kagome: No

Hojo: (grab her)

Kagome: Let me go

Hojo: (grab her then she fell on the floor very hard on her hand) Get up

Kagome: My hand

Hojo: (took the jewel shard from Kagome) Get up

Kagome: No

Hojo: (Lift her up)

Hojo took her to the school where some kids were still there so the demon inside Hojo put a spell on everyone that was there. The demon inside Hojo also put a spell on Kagome and then the demon put a jewel shard on her hand. While evil Hojo was at the school Inuyasha had a felling that something was going wrong.

Shippo: (comes in next to Mirkou) Hey guys where Kagome is

Mirkou: She is with this boy anyway why aren't we still at the movies Inuyasha when we can be spying on Sango?

Sango: Mirkou am here if you didn't know

Mirkou: I knew you was here cause of your nice body

Sango: Mirkou

Mirkou: Yes Baby

Sango: (slap him)

Inuyasha: I think Kagome is in danger

Mirkou: Inuyasha remember Kagome just went to that boy house

Inuyasha: But I think she is in trouble

Sango: Inuyasha let's go back to Kagome house and get our weapons and our regular robes

Mirkou: yeah

Inuyasha: No time

Sango: Aright we will go to Kagome home and get the weapons and we will change

Inuyasha: Whatever (Ran toward the smell of Kagome?)

Shippo: How is he going to save her without the Testusaiga? What a fool

When Inuyasha finally got to the School he had a big battle waiting for him. The kids that were under Hojo spell attack Inuyasha.

Hojo: (When Inuyasha arrive Hojo had Kagome hand) Inuyasha look at me Kagome aren't we a cute couple

Inuyasha: (run toward him) die you bastard

Hojo: Attack him my slaves

Kids: Yes master Hojo

Hojo: Inuyasha remember you cannot kill these humans some of them are Kagome good friend and you can't kill me cause am Hojo (laughing)

Inuyasha: (hitting the humans in their head) Shut up I can kill you if I want to

Hojo: (laughing) If you'll try I'll put Kagome in the way and by the way Kagome is under a spell so she will listen to what I say

Inuyasha: Dam you (still fighting)

Kid: (hit Inuyasha from behind) die

Hojo: Attack him at once

Kids: (jump on Inuyasha and made him fall and while he was on the ground one of the kid stab him in his leg)

Inuyasha: (trying to get up but can't) Get off of me

Hojo: (start laughing) Inuyasha is going to die Kagome

Inuyasha: (start to scream and then it became quite)

Kagome: (start crying very loud) Inuyasha

Hojo: (let her go and thinking that the spell was broken and he was happy that he put that diamond on her head so that he can call her back any time)

Kagome: (push her way through the middle) Inuyasha (fall to her knees) am sorry

Inuyasha: (he gets up and he start fighting) Kagome get out of here

Kagome: NO

Sango Mirkou and Shippo and Kirin came

Sango: (threw her boomerang and made the Kids fall and hit Inuyasha on accident) Inuyasha sorry

Inuyasha: (get up)

Kagome: (run in Inuyasha arms) Inuyasha am sorry

Mirkou: (look at them) Sango why can't me and you hug like that (touch her)

Sango: (slap him)

Inuyasha: (hug her back)

Kagome: Inuyasha am sorry (crying)

Hojo: (made the kids get up and then he took the spell off)

Friend123: Kagome is in love with Inuyasha

Friend1: I knew it

Friend3: (look at the sky and see Mirkou) I love you

Mirkou: I do not love you but I'll touch you

Sango: (gets mad) Mirkou

Mirkou: Sango baby you know that you're the only girl I want to touch (slap her butt)

Sango: (slap him)

Shippo: (look at Inuyasha and Kagome and start getting mad) Inuyasha is so luckily

Sango Mirkou: Shippo you love

Shippo: Shut up

Hojo: (laugh) Kagome I thought you love me

Kagome: (didn't answer hugging Inuyasha)

Hojo: If I can't have her no one can have you

Kagome: (still holding on Inuyasha)

Hojo: I'll kill you Kagome

Inuyasha: (open his eyes) No you won't

Hojo: (gets mad) Kagome tell your friends where you be going with that demon

Kagome: (didn't answer)

Hojo: Dam you (I love her)

Inuyasha: (looks at Hojo)

Hojo: Kagome you're my women

Inuyasha: Don't talk to Kagome like that when am around (run toward him)

Kagome: Inuyasha don't kill him

Inuyasha: What (run's back to her)

Kagome: Inuyasha remember that is my friend

Inuyasha: He kidnaps you and that is what turns you on

Kagome: Inuyasha I don't love Hojo and I don't love Kogo. The only person I really care for is you Inuyasha

Inuyasha: (look at her)

Mirkou: Sango I have to tell you something

Sango: What

Mirkou: I care for your body

Sango: (slap him)

Mirkou: I wasn't done baby (touch her butt) Now am done

Sango: (Slap him)

Hojo: Oh that's so sweet but Kagome your feelings for Inuyasha is going to get replace with feelings for me

Kagome: (did not answer just kept looking at Inuyasha)

Hojo: Kagome you're very disobedient

Kagome: I know

Hojo: It is time for your choice do you want to stay with me are stay with the pervert monk and the demon slayer and the fox demon and Inuyasha

Kagome: (look at Hojo and smile) Am sorry Hojo am staying with my friends

Hojo: Kagome you fool

Kagome: (look at Hojo)

Hojo: That is not you finally choice

Kagome: Yes it is

Hojo: Inuyasha look at Kagome forehead

Inuyasha: Don't tell me what I should do

Kagome: Inuyasha just look (lift her bang up)

Inuyasha: (look and see a diamond) Kagome a diamond is on your forehead

Kagome: What (trying to take it off)

Hojo: (start laughing) Kagome I can control you

Kagome: (gets mad) No you can not control me

Sango goes on the ground with the others

Hojo: Kagome come over here now

Kagome: (the diamond shine in her head) No

Hojo: Now

Kagome: ( falls on the ground ) I will not obey you

Hojo: yes you will

Kagome: (fighting the spell) no

Hojo: Obey me Kagome

Inuyasha: (runs to Hojo and punch him) Shut up

Hojo: (get up) Obey me Kagome

Kagome: (pass out)

Inuyasha: (start fighting Hojo)

Hojo: (falls to the ground and get up) Kagome arise

Kagome: (Gets up and walk to Hojo)

Hojo: Kagome who do you love me are that demon?

Kagome: (no answer)

Hojo: (push her) answer me

Inuyasha: (about to attack)

Hojo: (pick Kagome up and put a knife at her head) Inuyasha I will kill her

Mirkou: Inuyasha don't attack him

Inuyasha: Don't tell me what to do

Hojo: (stab Kagome in her stomach and then he put a jewel shard there)

Inuyasha: (gets mad) give me my sword Sango

Sango: (jump on Kirin and fly high in the air) No

Inuyasha: Fine I'll kill him with my hands ( run to him)

Hojo: (laugh)

Inuyasha: (attack him) Iron reaver soul stealer

Hojo: (dodge the hit) you tried to kill me (put the spell back on the students that stayed there to watch) my fellow students attack Inuyasha and his friends

Students: Yes (start attacking)

Inuyasha: (start punching the humans) I am getting tired of this Sango

Sango: (laugh) what do you except me to do ?

Inuyasha: Give me my sword so I can kill these humans (beating up humans)

Mirkou: Inuyasha if you use your sword on Hojo I think he will put Kagome in the way (fighting the humans)

Shippo: (jump down from Kirin and jump on Mirkou head) Inuyasha Don't worry I will save Kagome

Students leaven the school

Shippo: (jump on Mirkou head and then he run's to Hojo) Hojo prepare to die

Hojo: (laughs)

Shippo: (attack him) Fox fire

Hojo: You miss fox demon

Shippo: (start to run) Inuyasha help me

Inuyasha: (out of breathe cause of wasting his energy on those humans) Finally the humans are gone

Hojo: (look at Inuyasha) Inuyasha are you tired yet

Inuyasha: Shut up and fight me (run toward him)

Hojo: Inuyasha what a foolish mutt (holding Kagome in his hand)

Inuyasha: (punch Hojo and try to grab Kagome out of his hand but Hojo just moved back) Dam it

Hojo: (laughing)

Inuyasha: Stop playing games with me

Hojo: Inuyasha if I fight you I will defeat you so I think it is better if I make Kagome shoot you and your friends with her arrows

Shippo: Inuyasha isn't Kagome arrows powerful

Mirkou: Of course it is Shippo. Kagome arrow can transform the Testusaiga back to its first form

Shippo: Oh

Inuyasha: I don't want to fight Kagome. I want to fight you

Hojo: I know that Inuyasha that is why am making you fight her ( laughing) I know everything about you and your friends (laughing)

Sango: No

Hojo: I know that you love Mirkou

Mirkou: It's the truth

Hojo: Anyway Inuyasha are you and your friends ready to fight

Inuyasha: Yeah am ready to fight you

Hojo: you're fighting Kagome

Sango: (throws the Testusaiga at Inuyasha) Inuyasha ketch

Inuyasha: (Ketch the Testusaiga)

Hojo: ( put her down next to him) Shoot a arrow at Sango Kagome

Kagome: Yes Master (Shot an arrow at Sango but it hit Kirin tail which made Sango and her fall)

Mirkou: (caught Sango) Sango are you ok (touch her)

Sango: I will be fine if you didn't touch me (slap him)

Kagome: (Shoots an arrow at Sango but miss) die

Hojo: Kagome how did you miss her you foolish wench

Kagome: (fall on her knees) help me Inuyasha

Hojo: (put his hand on the diamond on her fore head and started to whisper)

Kagome: (screaming)

Inuyasha: (does a sneak attack on Hojo)

Hojo: (dodge it)

Inuyasha: (walk up to Hojo) Prepare to die

Kagome: (goes behind him and shoot an arrow at Inuyasha and run back to Hojo)

Shippo: Inuyasha duck

Inuyasha: Shut up

Sango: (threw her boomerang at Inuyasha at the last sec)

Inuyasha: (Get hit by the boomerang and walk up to Mirkou and hit him)

Mirkou: Inuyasha why did you hit me

Inuyasha: Why not

Mirkou: Any way I have an idea to transform Kagome back to normally

Sango Shippo: What is the idea?

Mirkou: Inuyasha remember when Kagome kiss you and you transform back into a half demon

Sango: Mirkou is saying that you should kiss her

Inuyasha: I am not going to kiss her am going to kill Hojo

Shippo: Inuyasha stop being stubborn we all know you would love to kiss Kagome

Inuyasha: (punch him in his head) shut up

Hojo: Enough with this. (Telling Kagome to shot an arrow)

Sango: (throws her boomerang at Hojo)

Hojo: (jump out of the way) Kagome shoot

Sango: Don't Kagome were your friends

Kagome: I do not have any friends (shoot her arrow)

Sango: (duck)

Shippo: (Goes and hide and come back as Inuyasha) Kagome stop

Hojo: Kagome attack him that isn't really Inuyasha

Kagome: (does not shoot an arrow for a couple minutes) Am not dumb you are not Inuyasha (shoots)

Shippo: (duck) Inuyasha stop her

Mirkou: (whisper to Sango) if only I could get close to Hojo I can take that demon that is in him

Sango: If only Inuyasha will just kiss her

Sango Shippo Mirkou: Inuyasha kiss her

Mirkou: It isn't that hard (grab Sango and kiss her)

Sango: (blush)

Shippo: Here we go

Sango: Mirkou (kiss him back )

Shippo: What

Inuyasha: I don't care I am not going to kiss her (run toward Hojo)

Hojo: (laugh) Attack me Inuyasha (Holding Kagome hand)

Inuyasha: (get close to him not seeing that Kagome is next to him) Iron reaver

Hojo: (Put Kagome in the way)

Inuyasha: (push Kagome out of the way) Die Bastard

Hojo: (get hurt) Kagome get up and kill Inuyasha

Kagome: (get up shoot a arrow at Inuyasha) Die Inuyasha

Inuyasha: (jump out the way) Kagome

Kagome: Die Inuyasha

Inuyasha: (ran up to Kagome and grab her) Kagome (kiss her)

Shippo: (blush) I hate Inuyasha

Hojo: Kagome come back to me

Mirkou: (goes behind Hojo and use his power to make the demon come out of his body) Sango attack the demon

Sango: (throws her boomerang and miss) Mirkou

Mirkou: (run to the demon and kill him) what a weak demon (look at Inuyasha and Kagome)

Sango: Mirkou tell Inuyasha and Kagome to stop kissing

Mirkou: Sango

Sango: (slap him) not this time

Everyone eye is on Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha: Kagome (Hugging her)

Kagome: Inuyasha (look at him)

Kagome: (kiss him back and stop) I love you

Inuyasha: (look surprise and then he kiss her back)

Hojo: Kagome (she does not love me) love that man (runs off)

Shippo: (throws a rock and hit Inuyasha) Inuyasha Kagome come on (turns his back and start laughing)

Inuyasha: (stop kissing Kagome and run to Shippo) SHIPPO (hit him in his head)

Kagome: Inuyasha sit (laughing)

Kagome: (took the jewel shard out of her hand and her stomach and she start o bleed from her Stomach) Inuyasha bring me home (holding her stomach) Sango Mirkou the other jewel shard is in the school office on the desk

Sango Mirkou: Aright

Inuyasha and Shippo bring Kagome to her house so her mother can put bandages on her. After she was bandage up Sango and Mirkou came to the house. Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango and Mirkou all were in her room talking

Kagome: I think we are going back to the feudal era tomorrow

Shippo: Yes

Mirkou: Kagome we need to know why you and Inuyasha had to kiss so long

Sango Shippo Mirkou: (look at both of them)

Kagome: (blush and she turn her head away)

Inuyasha: (blush) Um…… She force me to kiss her (blushing)

Kagome: (look at Inuyasha) Inuyasha Sit (he is such a liar)

Shippo: Any way Sango what was that kiss about?

Sango: What kiss?

Mirkou: This kiss (kiss her)

Sango: (Slap him) Pervert

Kagome Inuyasha Sango Mirkou all laugh and enjoy them self for the rest of the night. In the morning they return to Feudal Era Japan to continue their journey for the Jewel Shards.


End file.
